


We're Too Blind To See

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Porn Star AU, Porn with Feelings, Top Frank Iero, recent breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though there was nothing there between Frank and his fellow porn star Gerard Way, Frank wouldn't mind if there was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Too Blind To See

Frank was in one of those moods where even someone saying _hello_ to him was too much, and he literally felt like he might burst into tears if anyone looked at him for too long, so the last place he wanted to be was on the crowded set of a porn video, but this was Frank's job, this was Frank's _life_ , so he was trying his best to suck it up and deal with his unruly emotions.

The reason for Frank's delicate temperament was his boyfriend...well _ex-boyfriend_ now, because Billie Joe had broken up with him out of the blue last week, and Frank still wasn't anywhere near over it yet, and he wasn't sure if he ever would be.

Frank had no idea how close Billie was to breaking, but one day he had awoken to find his sheets empty, and upon walking downstairs, he had spied Billie standing near the door with his things packed neatly away, and a grimace on his face.

And _really_ , Frank should have seen it coming, because they had fought earlier that night, but Frank thought they had resolved the pointless spat before they went to bed, and honestly, they bickered about everything lately, and Frank was utterly clueless to the fact that this would be the argument that would end their relationship.

But the origin of the conflict had been _Gerard_ , and that was one subject that Billie had always been sensitive about, and not without good reason either, even though nothing had happened, and it was just a stupid picture snapped at the convention Frank had been at that weekend which had started this whole thing, and _yes_ \- Gerard was in it, but nothing had occurred between the two, and nothing ever would.

Gerard was a porn star as well; he was decently new to the scene, and he had only gained his popularity this year, although he had been starring in porn for a little over three years now, and _yes_ \- he was pretty, and _okay_ \- maybe Frank did have a bit of a crush on him, but that didn't mean anything, or that was what Frank told himself anyway.

But Billie didn't seem to believe Frank, even though he wasn't lying - Frank wasn't a cheater, what he did for a living didn't count, and he and Gerard hadn't even worked together before, due to the fact that they were both considered twinks in the porn world, even though Frank thought it was bullshit that they automatically assumed he was a bottom because of his height.

Frank had been shocked the first time Billie Joe had brought Gerard up, because Frank made a habit not to talk about him, especially not around his boyfriend, because even though there was nothing there between Frank and Gerard, Frank secretly _wanted_ there to be.

Because if Frank was being entirely honest with himself, there was just something about Gerard that caused him to stick in Frank's mind, and it had been that way since the first time Frank had observed him filming a set while he was waiting for his own scene to be ready.

Gerard was just _enthralling_ , not to mention hot as fuck, and Frank had no idea how he had ended up in porn - someone as flawless as Gerard could be anything, a model, or maybe even a movie star, but whatever his reasons, Gerard had chosen porn, and in Frank's opinion, he put everyone else to shame.

Watching Gerard moan and writhe underneath the man who was fucking him had actually caused Frank to get hard, which was a fucking big deal for Frank, who had reached the point of having to take Viagra on set more often than not because he was too spent to get it up half the time.

Gerard put everything he had into his scenes, and Frank honesty believed that Gerard was enjoying it, even though he knew that Gerard was just acting, like they all were, but _fuck_ \- Gerard made Frank forget about all of that when he watched him.

And even though Frank had only witnessed Gerard shooting a scene a few times in person, he may or may not have all of Gerard's videos bookmarked on his computer, and he may or may not watch them late at night when Billie Joe was asleep, but that didn't mean anything - _right?_

But it was like Billie just knew, like he was a freaking mind reader or some shit, and every time a photo popped up with Frank and Gerard in it, or Billie found out that Gerard was on the same set as Frank, he got insanely jealous, and they usually ended up fighting over it at some point.

Frank didn't understand why Billie couldn't just let it go, because - _yes_ , Gerard was hot, _gorgeous_ actually, but even though Frank was physically attracted to him, and he watched his videos more than he probably should, Frank didn't even know him. They had only spoken a handful of times, and always about work related things, so Billie Joe had nothing to be worried about.

But apparently this had been festering inside of Billie for much longer than Frank had been aware of, and when he had found the picture of Gerard and Frank at the convention together, he didn't even listen to Frank's explanation, and the fact that it had been an innocent shot taken by a fan did absolutely nothing to change his mind about leaving Frank.

Frank had begged for Billie not to go, to give him another chance, because it was so fucking rare to find someone who could actually cope with dating a porn star, but Billie didn't seem to mind it at all, and even though they had their problems, Frank loved him - at least, he _thought_ he did.

Sometimes Frank wasn't entirely sure if what he felt for Billie was love, but it was _close_ , and he certainly cared for him a great deal, and Billie was safe, and comfortable, and Frank wasn't ready to lose him, but apparently that choice had been taken out of his hands, and he was going to have to learn to live without him.

"Frank - they want you on set," someone called out, and Frank didn't even lift his head to find out who it was, he simply waved his hand weakly in a pathetic attempt at acknowledgment before getting to his feet dejectedly.

Frank glanced in the mirror sitting in front of him, and he was shocked by how terrible he looked. His eyes were bloodshot, even though he had refused to let any of his tears fall until after this shoot was over, his hair was limp and slightly dirty, and his shoulders slumped downward as if he was carrying the weight of the world upon them.

And even though all Frank wanted to do was burst into sobs and hide away from the world until he figured out how to live without Billie, he didn't, because he had a job to do, and maybe after this he could take a break, or a vacation, or _something_ , but for now, this might be just the distraction Frank needed to help hold himself together for just that much longer.

Frank turned away from his reflection jerkily, unable to take the sight of his heartbroken visage for a minute more, and with one last sigh, Frank made his way onto the set, heading over to the director so they could just get this the fuck over with.

"So who am I being paired with?" Frank muttered before the director even had a chance to open her mouth, but everyone was used to Frank's mood swings by now. Frank had punched a director once for yelling at him when he couldn't come after four consecutive shoots, and ever since then, no one had really dared to reprimand Frank for anything.

"Bob is supposed to be here...but he's late. We are trying to get a hold of him right now though," she answered him nervously, and Frank could tell from her tone that she was new at this, and she was also slightly afraid of him, which was just fine with Frank.

"Fine - can I smoke in here?" Frank asked sullenly, and as soon as the director gave him a shaky nod, Frank slunk off to the corner and pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket.

"Hey," a familiar voice reached Frank's ears once he had the cancer stick successfully light, and when Frank looked up, he saw his agent waking toward him.

"Hey Evan," Frank greeted his longtime friend and business partner unenthusiastically, because he really wanted to be alone right now, but he knew that Evan wouldn't leave him be until he was sure that Frank was okay.

"You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I know...but it's for that stupid web exclusive deal, and it's a fuck ton of money, and I'm _fine_ ," Frank answered back curtly, even though that was a lie, and they both knew it, because Frank had told Evan what had occurred between him and Billie Joe, and he knew Frank was hurting - hurting _badly_ , but Frank wanted to pretend that he wasn't for just a little while longer.

"Well it might not happen if they can't find Bob, apparently nobody can reach him right now."

"Huh...I hope he's okay," Frank shrugged, because he actually liked Bob, they had worked together quite a few times over the years, and it wasn't like him to miss a shoot without a good reason.

"The directors in a panic right now, last I heard, she's trying to find a replacement."

"Whatever, I don't really care who fucks me as long as we get this over with sometime soon." Frank exhaled heavily, watching the smoke from his cigarette dance around him in a slow moving cloud.

"She's headed this way." Evan nudged Frank discreetly, and Frank took one last drag before dropping the butt and stomping it out under his heel.

"So...um - Frank? There has been a small change in plans. We can't reach Bob, and this has to air tomorrow, so we found a stand in..." the director trailed off awkwardly, staring at Frank as if she needed his permission to continue speaking.

"Who?" Frank finally asked when it became apparent that she wasn't going to finish her sentence unless Frank said something.

"Well - uh...it's Gerard - Gerard Way, and I know you guys are an unconventional paring, but he's the only one available right now, and if you top, I think it could still work..."

"Gerard?" Frank gasped out, all of his heartache and sorrow over Billie Joe suddenly swept away by the simple mention of Gerard's name.

" _Yeah_...that's not a problem is it?"

"No - no that's fine," Frank stammered out, his eyes darting around rapidly as he tried to spot the gorgeous red head in the crowded room.

"Okay good, he will be here any minute," the director heaved a sigh of relief, but Frank had already tuned her out.

Out of all the ways Frank had thought tonight would turn out, this hadn't factored into his wildest imaginings. He was going to get to fuck Gerard, and even though it wasn't real - this was just another day at work after all, Frank couldn't help the bubbles of excitement that we're currently bursting in his stomach, and Frank sort of felt like he had swallowed a shit ton of pop rocks or something.

"Gerard huh?" Evan snickered quietly, causing Frank to roll his eyes at him in annoyance. Being his best friend, Evan knew about Frank's slight infatuation with Gerard's but that didn't mean that Frank was in the mood to be teased about it.

"Yeah - so what? This isn't different from any other shoot," Frank scoffed, even though that was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Whatever you say Frankie," Evan chucked to himself, and even Frank flipping him off didn't deter his laughter in the slightest.

"Fuck you - I'm going to get ready," Frank huffed out, stalking over to the plain set which was made to look like a typical bedroom, even though there was really nothing for him to do until Gerard got here, but he had just wanted to get away from his friend for a moment, and maybe get his thoughts in order.

Because despite what he had said to Evan, this wasn't a typical shoot, this was sex, with Gerard, and _fuck_ \- Frank didn't know how he felt about this. He was excited, because he would be lying if he said he had never imagined this before, but now that the moment was at hand, Frank was actually _nervous_ , and he hadn't felt this way since his first few times shooting a scene.

Gerard almost seemed like this ethereal person to Frank - real, but also _not_ , as if he was a dream that Frank allowed himself to think of late at night when he was alone, but never someone that Frank could actually be with, even though it wasn't like this was a date or anything, it was just having sex for money, and Frank needed to remind himself of that.

"I'm here - sorry it took so long, traffic's a bitch," a high pitched voice called out, and when Frank glanced up, there he was.

Gerard strode into the room like he owned the place, his red hair windblown and tousled, his cheeks pink from the cold outside, his eyes sparkling with excitement and adrenaline, and _fuck_ \- Frank had forgotten how pretty Gerard was, even though he had been in his presence not even two weeks ago.

"It's fine Gerard, I'm just glad you could make it," the director smiled broadly, and Gerard returned her gesture with a crooked grin that had Frank's own lips twitching upward slightly, even though the expression wasn't meant for him.

"So uh - should I undress?" Gerard giggled quietly, and _fuck_ \- that sound had Frank's heart fluttering in his chest like a teenager with a crush, and Frank couldn't remember the last time he had been looking forward to a shoot this much.

"Yes please, keep your underwear on for the first part though. Frank is right over there if you guys want to get acquainted first." The director pointed in Frank's direction, and Frank flinched when Gerard caught his gaze, because _maybe_ Frank had been staring, and now Gerard had noticed.

Frank waved weakly, trying to hide the way his breath caught in his chest when Gerard strolled over to his side, causally removing his leather jacket as he went, leaving him in a form fitting v-neck t-shirt that hugged Gerard's curves in just the right way.

"Um - hi," Frank managed to choke out, even though it felt like his heart was in his throat right now, and that made it extremely difficult to form coherent words.

"Hey Frankie, long time no see," Gerard joked, because they had actually just seen each other barely two weeks ago, during which the picture was taken that had caused the fight which had ended Frank's relationship, but Frank was determined to think of anything but Billie Joe right now, and having Gerard in the nearby vicinity was making that a simple task.

"I know right? Sorry you got dragged into this...I'm sure there is something else you would rather be doing on a Friday night."

"Nah - I already had a shoot earlier today, and honestly...I have been wanting to work with you for ages, so I jumped at the chance when my agent called me," Gerard shrugged like what he had just said was no big deal, even though it meant _everything_ to Frank.

"Actually...so have I," Frank admitted quietly, trying to contain the obnoxious blush that was spreading across his cheeks as he spoke.

"Are you boys ready to start?" the director called out, interrupting their private conversation with her shrill voice.

"Yeah - we are good," Gerard looked at Frank to make sure he felt the same way, and Frank nodded in response, because even though he wanted to keep talking to Gerard, he sort of wanted to fuck him even more.

"Okay - we are going to start out with the usual heavy kissing and stuff. There is no plot to this so we will leave it up to you guys for the most part, just make sure to listen for my cues," the director explained, and Frank sighed in relief when he heard that there wasn't going to be a pointless backstory to this scene, because he really hated the corny lines and stupid outfits that went alone with those things.

Frank blatantly stared at Gerard as he began to undress, because even though he had seen all of his videos at least ten times each, actually having Gerard's pale skin being revealed before his eyes was a thousand times better, and Frank's mouth was watering by the time Gerard had stripped down to his boxers.

 _Fuck_ \- Gerard was so beautiful, even more beautiful in person; his scarlet hair contrasted perfectly with his complexion, his hazel eyes shining brightly as he turned to Frank with a shy grin, and Frank knew he wasn't going to need Viagra for this shoot, he might need whatever the opposite of that was in all honesty.

"Um - Frank?" Gerard asked, and Frank literally jumped when he realized he had been caught staring like a total creeper.

"Y-yeah?" Frank stammered out.

"Are you going to get undressed?" Gerard giggled, and it was only then that Frank realized he hadn't removed even one article of clothing.

As he cheeks flamed even brighter than Gerard's hair, Frank quickly stripped down, trying his best to ignore the quiet snickers that were most definitely coming for Evan's direction.

"Okay boys - cameras rolling in three...two...one."

For one long drawn out second, Frank and Gerard simply stared at each other, and unless Frank was just imagining it, which was a very realistic possibility, Gerard was gazing at Frank with more than just an appreciative eye; there was something else there, something _more_ , but before Frank could comprehend what the look meant, Gerard was leaning down slightly, attaching their lips together in a gentle kiss that had Frank's brain shutting down instantly.

Holy fuck - Frank had never felt like this before, definitely not during a porn shoot, not even when he kissed Billie had Frank felt this foreign sensation, which he could only describe as delight mixed in with pure bliss. It was as if Frank's entire body came alive, like Gerard's lips completed some empty circuit that Frank hadn't been aware had been broken until just now, and Frank drank in their connection like a starving man presented with the gift of water for the first time in days.

Frank kissed back instantly, surging forward slightly so he could feel more of Gerard against him, and when Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank in what Frank could only describe as a loving embrace, Frank completely forgot that they were shooting a porn video, and that they were surrounded by numerous people who were filming this moment, all of that fled Frank's mind, and Gerard became the only thing that mattered.

Frank pushed Gerard back slightly until his knees knocked against the bed, and Gerard understood Frank's intentions immediately, letting his body fall back onto the mattress gently without breaking the connection of their lips.

Frank immediately took advantage of Gerard's prone position, straddling his lap and moaning slightly into the kiss when he felt Gerard's hard cock pressing against his own. Gerard noticed as well, gasping slightly when he did so, which gave Frank the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into Gerard's mouth eagerly.

Gerard was a _really_ good kisser, and Frank couldn't get enough of the way his tongue felt rubbing against his own, or the soft breathy moans Gerard released when they pulled apart for a few seconds to gulp down as much air as possible before diving back down for another taste of Gerard's lips.

Frank's hands made their way into Gerard's hair, not tugging on it like Frank usually would in a shoot, but more just feeling it, threading his fingers through the soft strands as they continued to kiss lazily. Frank knew this wasn't good porn material, and they were being much too soft and gentle with each other, but _honestly_ , Frank really didn't give a shit.

When Gerard broke away from Frank's mouth for a moment, Frank decided to move lower, pressing his lips against Gerard's neck as he began to grind his hard cock against Gerard's ever so slightly. The soft moan Frank received from his actions might have been the most beautiful sound Frank had ever heard, and he wanted to make Gerard produce more of those lovely noises, because even if they were faked, they sure as hell didn't seem that way right now.

When Frank trailed his mouth even farther south, swirling his tongue around Gerard's nipple, Gerard made a sound that Frank had never heard before, and he had watched his videos enough times to know all of Gerard's typical moans and groans by heart.

But this, this was _new_ , breathy and choked off, relatively quiet compared to how loud Gerard usually was in his shoots, but _fuck_ \- it was hot, filled with a desperate need that even Frank couldn't fake, and he had been a porn star for five years now.

"Frank...I want you," Gerard choked out as Frank switched his attention to Gerard's other nipple, causing Gerard's hip to twitch upward slightly in the process.

" _Oh god_ \- I want you too," Frank groaned out, lifting his body off of Gerard's so he could slip his fingers into the waistband of Gerard's boxers before pulling them off in one fluid movement, stepping out of his own underwear quickly as soon as Gerard's were discarded on the floor.

Frank had to pause for a moment to drink in the sight of Gerard gloriously naked and spread out before him, his chest rising and falling as he panted heavily, staring up at Frank with blown out pupils and fuck me eyes. Gerard was almost inhumanly beautiful, and Frank was still struggling with the fact that he was about to have sex with this man who had haunted his wet dreams for years.

And even though Frank knew this would usually be the point in the shoot where they would pause to take photos, or something, Frank had tuned everyone else out; now they were only white noise in the background, and the only sounds Frank wanted to acknowledge were the ones spilling from Gerard's mouth.

So Frank leaned down slightly, pressing the side of his tongue against Gerard's cock in a teasing manner that he knew drove most people wild, and apparently Gerard was no exception, if the way his hips bucked up sharply and his hands fisted in the sheets were any indication.

"Fucking hell Frank..." Gerard gasped out, his spine arching off the bed as Frank wrapped his lips around Gerard's head, sucking softly before moving down and taking as much of Gerard's length as he could into his mouth.

Frank pulled off for a moment to reach for the lube conveniently placed beside the bed, because his own dick was already pulsating heavily between his legs, and he didn't know how much longer he could drag this out without having this be the shortest sex scene in the history of porn.

The sudden reminder that Frank was working made him fumble slightly as he spread the clear substance on his fingers, but no one had stopped him and Gerard yet, and even though he could hear voices in the background, and they sounded slightly raised and agitated, no one was addressing Frank directly - _not yet_ that is.

" _Frank_..." Gerard gasped slightly, and hearing Gerard say his name like that brought Frank's focus back to the naked man underneath him, who was currently tilting his hips upward in a silent invitation that Frank couldn't ignore.

"You ready?" Frank asked as he began tracing Gerard's hole lightly with his thumb, electing a violent shiver from the red head.

"Yes... _please?_ " Gerard begged, and that was all the encouragement Frank needed to slip two fingers inside Gerard's tight heat.

Frank remembered Gerard saying that he had been on a shoot earlier today, which would mean he was probably already decently stretched, but Frank didn't want to hurt him, and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't enjoying the soft moans that were spilling from Gerard's mouth as Frank worked his fingers deeper inside of him.

" _Fuck_ Gerard - you are so fucking beautiful," Frank murmured quietly, probably too quietly to be understood on camera, but Frank wasn't thinking about that right now, all of his focus was on making Gerard feel good, and everything else had become irrelevant.

"Oh god Frank - _right there_ ," Gerard cried out when Frank crooked his fingers upward slightly, and that was when Frank truly realized that Gerard wasn't faking this, because no one could act this well; Gerard was fucking shaking as Frank massaged his prostate, and Frank also became aware of the fact that he hadn't faked anything so far either.

He didn't need to pretend with Gerard, because he was actually attracted to him, and this was truly turning him on, more than any other shoot he had ever been on, more than watching Gerard's videos home alone, more than _Billie_ even, and Frank had no idea what that meant, but he would have to ponder the implications of this later when he didn't have Gerard pushing down against his fingers desperately.

"Frank - I'm ready...I _need_ you," Gerard begged, throwing his head back as Frank pressed against Gerard's prostate one last time before pulling his fingers out entirely.

Frank lubed himself up as quickly as possible, his eyes fluttering closed as his aching cock got so much needed attention, and Frank was actually shocked at how close he was, it would only take a few more hard strokes with his hand and Frank knew he would be coming before he could stop himself.

But that wasn't what Frank wanted, not before he got inside of Gerard that is, and by the way Gerard had spread his legs as wide as they would go, Gerard was just as eager as Frank was.

Frank leaned down so that he could reattach their lips once again as he lined himself up with Gerard's entrance, because for some reason, Frank just had to kiss Gerard as much as he possibly could, because after this shoot, it might never happen again, and Frank had to make the most of this fleeting moment before Gerard slipped away from him forever.

Gerard moaned loudly into Frank's mouth as he wrapped his legs around Frank's waist, forcing Frank to slip inside of Gerard a few inches at a time until his hip bones were flush with Gerard's ass cheeks, and Frank actually had to take a moment to compose himself, because against all odds, Gerard was pretty fucking tight, and Frank's orgasm had ratcheted up a few notches already.

" _Oh god_..." Frank breathed out, burying his head in Gerard's shoulder as he tried to get used to the way Gerard's muscles were trembling around his cock, not even caring that his face was hidden from the camera, because he didn't even remember he was being filmed right now.

"Frank - _fuck_...move please," Gerard whimpered, his arms coming up to wrap around Frank's body as his hips titled upward, allowing Frank to slid that much deeper inside of him.

Gerard groaned loudly when Frank pulled out slightly, his back arching in an obscene manner that had Frank's breath catching in his throat. Gerard still hasn't released his hold on Frank, his fingers were digging into Frank's tattooed skin as Frank pushed back in slowly, because if he went any faster, this would be over before it even started.

Frank was lost here, his mind coming apart at the seams as he started to fuck Gerard gently, keeping his thrusts shallow and firm as Gerard continued to clench around him tightly. This was unlike any sex Frank had ever experienced before, which didn't make any sense, because Gerard was just another job, even though he really _wasn't_.

Because he did care about Gerard, even though he barely knew him at all, but the emotions were there, and that made this different than any other shoot, that made this _special_ , and Frank could honestly say that this was the best sex of his life, and coming from a porn star, that meant a hell of a lot..

Frank placed his hands under Gerard's head, pulling him up to kiss him softly in between their heavy breathing and moans of pleasure. Gerard had begun whining quietly, which was just another sound that Frank had never heard him produce before, but by the way Gerard's cock was smearing precome all over Frank's stomach, Frank had a feeling that it meant Gerard was getting close.

Frank shifted his angle slightly, causing Gerard to keen low in his throat as his legs tightened around Frank's waist, holding him there weakly as Frank rubbed his cock back and forth against Gerard's prostate.

"Oh my god Frank - _fuck_ ," Gerard cried before tangling his fingers in Frank hair and dragging his mouth back to his for a short kiss.

"So fucking gorgeous baby," Frank whispered reverently, quickening his pace ever so slightly, making sure to hit Gerard's prostate with every thrust.

"Frank - I'm close - you gotta stop... _oh fuck_ \- don't stop," Gerard moaned loudly, tipping his head back in a way that exposed his pale throat in a manner that was too inviting for Frank to pass up, and he just had to mouth at it before pulling away so he could keep the perfect angle he had found.

Frank could feel his own orgasm rising inside of him at a rapid pace, his cock was twitching almost constantly inside of Gerard now, and his balls were already drawing up bit by bit, and _fuck_ \- Frank was so much closer than he thought, but he couldn't stop now, even if he wanted to.

" _Shit_ \- I'm close too, you feel too fucking good baby," Frank gasped out, moving one of his hands from Gerard's hair so he could wrap it around his cock instead.

" _Ahh_ -" Gerard hissed as his hips bucked upward into Frank's fist, his back arching up even higher, which meant Frank's next thrust went that much deeper, and _fuck_ \- Frank was so close to coming it was borderline embarrassing - he did have sex for a living after all, so he really should have better control of his body, but Gerard made Frank feel like a seventeen year old that had never experienced any intimacy before today.

" _So close_ \- more Frank...I need more," Gerard begged breathlessly, his voice hoarse and strained as his legs wrapped even tighter around Frank's waist.

"I _can't_ Gee - gonna come," Frank whined, quickening his pace by another notch in the hopes of getting Gerard off before him, because they usually wanted the person bottoming to come first during these shoots, not that Frank cared anymore, he actually just wanted to watch Gerard's face as he fell apart underneath him.

" _Harder_ \- oh god Frankie," Gerard cried out loudly, his inner walls suddenly clamping down around Frank's cock with renewed intensity, and with one last thrust, Gerard was coming hard, his cock jerking wildly in Frank's hand as he spurted heavily across his stomach and chest.

" _Fuck!_ " Frank choked out, because even though he had been trying to pull out - they rarely came inside of each other during porn - he had waited too late, and feeling Gerard's orgasm from the inside had pushed Frank over the edge before he could stop himself.

All Frank could do was press himself deep inside of Gerard and try not to collapse as his orgasm tore through him like a freight change, leaving him dizzy and out of breath as he emptied himself inside of Gerard's tight heat. Frank's release seemed to last for years, but _finally_ , his body stopped pulsating, and Frank slipped out of Gerard with a soft groan.

"Frankie... _oh my god_..." Gerard gasped out, his voice sounding wrecked and overwhelmed, which was exactly how Frank felt right now.

" _Fuck_ \- I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Frank instantly began apologizing for coming inside Gerard, even though they were all clean, and this happened from time to time, but _still_ , Frank couldn't believe he had lost control of himself that badly.

"Come here," Gerard grabbed Frank's arm and pulled him down beside him on the bed, completely ignoring Frank's word as he wrapped his body around Frank's lazily.

"We sort of fucked up the scene didn't we?" Frank chuckled weakly, reality hitting him full in the face now that he wasn't caught up in the spell Gerard had woven around him earlier, and honestly, he was surprised the director wasn't screaming obscenities at them by this point.

"Eh - maybe, but I don't really give a shit, because that was amazing," Gerard mumbled, snuggling even deeper into Frank's side like they were boyfriends or some shit, and even though this might be something that Gerard did after every scene, Frank wanted to think this intimate movement was reserved just for him.

" _Yeah_...it really was," Frank sighed in contentment, losing himself in how good Gerard smelled, and how it seemed like he was made to fit against Frank's body.

"Are you boys done yet?" the directory called out timidly, stepping into view with her clipboard pressed against her chest as if the flimsy wood could protect her.

"Uh - yeah..." Frank chuckled, not feeling the least bit guilty about the unexpected twist their shoot had taken.

"Well...uh that was _okay_ , but we didn't get any still shots...and you were supposed to come on Gerard's stomach at the end...so uh - do you guys think you could get cleaned up and try a few scenes again?"

"Yeah just give us a minute," Gerard grumbled, not even bothering to untangle himself from Frank before answering.

"Um - okay, just let me know when you are ready," the director stammered out, backing up from the two as quickly as she could without running.

"I really don't want to move," Frank admitted, and apparently Gerard felt the same way, because he burrowed even deeper into Frank's side instead of standing up like they should be doing.

"Me either, but I'll help you get up if you promise me something," Gerard lifted his head slightly so he could meet Frank's eyes.

"Oh yeah - what's that?" Frank asked curiously.

"Let me take you out for coffee after this?" Gerard asked, and unless Frank was mistaken, his voice was shaking slightly, almost as if he was nervous.

"Well yeah of course, I would love that, but can I ask why?" Frank pressed, because Frank wanted this to be more than just coffee, but he wanted to have some conformation from Gerard before he allowed himself to get his hopes up.

" _Well_...if you haven't figured it out already, I sort of have a massive crush on you - I have for ages actually, and after that - just...I want to get to know you better Frank, because I _really_ fucking like you," Gerard ended on a whisper, his eyes staring down at his hands instead of at Frank, as if he couldn't bear to watch Frank's reaction.

" _Hey_ \- look at me," Frank tucked his finger under Gerard's chin, forcing him to regain eye contact with him once again.

"Frank - I'm sorry if that was to forward - I just..."

"I really like you too Gee," Frank cut Gerard off mid-sentence, and the smile that lit up Gerard's face melted Frank's insides, and he couldn't resist leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against Gerard's swollen lips.

Gerard kept to his promise and helped Frank to his feet after that, a grin plastered across his face the entire time, and Frank didn't even care that Evan was shooting him dirty looks, or that his pay for this shoot might be cut because of his unprofessional actions, why would he when he had gotten a date with Gerard out of it, not to mention some pretty spectacular sex.

And Frank was finally done lying to himself, because there was something there with Gerard, and apparently Gerard felt it too, even _Billie Joe_ had seen it, and Frank wasn't going to run away from whatever it was about Gerard that drew Frank to him, even though they were both porn stars, and the odds of them being able to maintain a relationship was questionable at best - Frank didn't care.

Gerard was worth the risk, and right now, Frank was actually pretty damn thankful that Billie Joe had left him, because that gave him the chance to explore _whatever_ this was, and Frank really hoped it became something soon - something like _boyfriends_ maybe, because he really did like Gerard a hell of a lot, and over time, he might even be able to love him, and although Frank was getting ahead of himself, the adoring look Gerard kept throwing in Frank's direction assured Frank that Gerard was feeling the same way.


End file.
